I'm In Love With
by tree leaves
Summary: A collection of short drabbles that will all interconnect in some way, all character designs based on mookie000's humanizations. He had been coming for a while, always on those lonely nights when it was just him and nobody else, just to watch his favorite stripper with the hard fire in his hazel eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **So I realized something, I'm just going to start writing for the hell of it and post my random drabbles like this!

Again, this is just short RS drabbles that will all eventually interconnect in some ways, they will change pov's and move from character to character. Also most of these will be based on songs that remind me of the characters and their relationships and situations. All character designs are based off of mookie000 :D

**Song**: I'm in love with a stripper by Akon, t-pain, R Kelly, and Twista (I usually don't listen to rap but this song just applies to everything.)

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

I'm in love with-

He had been coming for a while, always on those lonely nights when it was just him and nobody else, just to get out and grab a drink and have some fun. It was always the same routine, get dinner and maybe go to a movie or, better yet, the strip club down the street that boasted the best dancers in town. He had never been one for going to the clubs or bars, having always preferred staying in, but the promise of alcohol and someone to go home with at night was always welcome in his mind.

But those weren't the only thing that kept Jeremy coming back night after night, nursing beers in the back of the dark club. He watched the same routines, always feeling somewhat detached as the audience was riled up by the performers on stage as they did their dances and strip numbers. The blonde had never really paid any mind to those acts, at least, not until _he_ came out.

He was short but wiry, with a deep tan, dark spiked hair, and an unreadable calculating gaze. And when he danced, Jeremy couldn't for the life of him look away. The blonde always thought about going up there and taking the dark haired man off the stage, but all he did was watch as his usual audience of men stuffed singles in his G-string. In the end he was a stripper, but Jeremy didn't mind. He felt like he knew him, knew the detached fire in his eyes, the way he wouldn't look at people directly and fake smiles.

And so Jeremy kept coming back to the club, watching all the while.

But tonight was different, he hadn't see the young stripper on the stage and by the look of the thinning crowd he was sure that the place would be closing soon. A quick glance at his watch confirmed his thoughts and Jeremy suddenly felt dumb for coming.

The albino sighed and stood from his usual table in the back and walked over towards the bar wanting a refill on his beer, but instead of the bartender he found the short stripper pouring himself a shot. Jeremy couldn't help but stare for a moment before he sat his glass down and took a seat at the bar.

The stripper looked up at him through long false lashes, a mischievous look on his face. "What'll it be?" he purred as he brought his shot glass to his shinny pink lips and tossed back its contents. Jeremy watched the muscles in his throat as he swallowed and blinked, bringing himself back to the conversation.

"Just a beer," he said simply, pushing his glass towards the young man.

"'Just a beer'," the stripper repeated trying to imitate the blonde's voice and laughed, "You sound so serious, almost like you aren't having a good time." He grabbed Jeremy's glass and went over to the tap.

"Who are you here for?" The stripper asked after a moment and handed Jeremy his full glass.

The blonde lifted a pale eyebrow. "Does it matter?" he asked flatly.

"No, but I like to hear people's answers, they're interesting" The brunette shrugged and tossed back another shot he had just poured. "What's your name, or shall I be forced to call you Mr. Serious all night?" He teased, giving the blonde playful look.

"Its Jeremy."

"Well Jeremy, here, it's on me," he said handing over a shot glass of whatever he had been drinking and winked.

Jeremy eyed it for a moment before taking it, the strong flavor of tequila making him wince as he swallowed.

"So are you staying for the next performance?" The stripper asked casually.

"Maybe," Jeremy said, feeling a little uncomfortable under his unreadable gaze.

"Well, you should. It's gonna be a good one," he said an impish grin on his face.

He turned in that moment and grabbed another bottle off the low shelf of the back of the bar and it was only then that Jeremy couldn't help notice the outfit that he wearing. There was a quick flash of tanned skin, and then all the blonde could see was smooth skin and the barely visible back of a red G-string paired with red and white thigh high socks and a loose white tank top. He didn't realize he had been staring until the stripper caught his eye in the mirrors of the back of the bar, hazel on red.

"Ah I see," said the stripper slowly as he spun around, a small smirk on his full lips, "so you prefer dicks over chicks."

The white blonde haired boy's cheeks turned a soft red, but his eyes remained on the young man in front of him as he leaned forward on the glossy surface of the bar top, slowly closing the distance between the two of them. The stripper stopped mere inches from the blonde's face, their lips so close to touching, Jeremy could feel the warmth coming off the young man in front of him. The stripper's heavy lidded eyes remained on the young man's red, longing and desire showing through the hazel depths.

The albino sucked in a breath, almost waiting for the contact but he knew it wouldn't happen, they weren't supposed to in the clubs and they never did. But nevertheless he wished he would, he wanted it so bad.

And then it happened, the feel of the young strippers soft lips grazing the blonde boys pulled him out of his trance. His eyes widened slightly, pale eyebrows lifting as the hazel eyed man backed up slightly on the bar, an impish smirk on his face. "Nice to meet you Jeremy," he whispered lowly.

"Fuck, Chad, quit fooling around. Get your ass up on stage," A performer yelled over the music that was starting to pound throughout the club, further jolting Jeremy out of his daze.

The stripper smiled softly and winked as he slid the rest of the way off the bar and moved to go back up on stage, shaking his hips all the way.

Jeremy sighed and licked his lips tasting the peach lip gloss and turned away from the bar. He reached into his coat pocket digging out his cigarettes and headed towards the exit without taking a backwards glance.

God, he was in love with a stripper.

* * *

Tell me what you think and thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Woo, yay for drabble two! Its a short one but I promise to make the next few a little longer. Also If any of you have songs that you would like me to use I'm open for suggestions. Also, also Word keeps telling me that 'lungfulls' is not a word but I say screw you, it's going in my fing story!

The song for today is...

Avenged Sevenfold, Warmness on the Soul

Enjoy

* * *

I'm in Love With-

_Your hazel green tint eyes watching every move I make.  
And that feeling of doubt, it's erased.  
I'll never feel alone again with you by my side.  
You're the one, and in you I confide_

"I give my heart, cause' nothing can compare in this world to you," He said softly, closing the distance between himself and the closed door of Chad's room. He shut his eyes as he leaned forward, letting his forehead rest against the cool surface and sighed, wondering how the hell it had gotten like this.

The blonde pressed his lips together in a hard line thinking of how it had been for the last couple of months, becoming friends with Rigby and trying to help him with Mordecai… But that plan was starting to interfere with his own very messy, very complicated love life with Chad. Or lack thereof.

"Damn," the blonde whispered as he turned away from the door and trudged over to the couch. _When had it all gotten like this?_ He questioned again as he sat down and leaned back, letting the memories from earlier in the night wash over.

They had been having a good night going out for dinner and even getting ice cream in the park, but it wasn't until they got home that Chad had started acting a little weird. Jeremy had been texting Rigby here and there all night but the little guy was having a crisis of his own with Mordecai going out on a date, and the brunet was freaking out not knowing what to do. That's when he started consulting Jeremy on how to deal with Mordecai, and Jeremy had been trying to comfort him.

All the while Chad hadn't seemed to mind, he had been acting like his normal self, even attempting to tease the blonde about Rigby once or twice. But Jeremy should have seen through his act, he should have known better.

It wasn't until later that everything had started falling apart.

The sound of glass breaking was the first thing that caught his attention and then he could hear heated words coming from the direction of the bathroom. Cautiously he had waked over to the half opened door and had found Chad with the shattered mirror and bloody knuckles and he knew that he wasn't alright. The brunet had looked up at Jeremy then, a dazed expression on his face as he realized what he had done and he backed up in the small space. He gave a fake half assed smile as he shrugged his shoulders saying that everything was alright and refusing to tell the blonde what had happened.

Why he wouldn't talk about it was beyond the albino. He could see through Chad in an instant, see that something was bothering him, but as much as he probed the brunet about it he would never say anything.

Jeremy still couldn't get that face out of his mind. It wasn't like Chad, not at all. He had stared at the blonde with such hard eyes, a nasty sneer on his full lips. _Why do you keep asking? It's not going to happen, Jer. I don't want to share anything with you. _

After that the brunet had slammed his door shut and the blonde knew it was going to be a while before he came out, but he would always be waiting.

Jeremy absentmindedly reached inside his pocket and grabbed his cigarettes taking one out and ripped off the orange filter. He brought it up to his lips and lit it drawing in deep lungfulls of smoke and sighed letting his head drop back on the couch.

Why did it have to be like this?

_I give my heart to you.  
I give my heart, cause nothing can compare in this world to you_.

* * *

Thanks for reading c:


End file.
